Beije me sempre
by slythewin
Summary: Ron disse a Mione que beija-lá foi um erro. Mas agora ele esta morrendo de vontade de beija-la toda vez que a vê. E ela também. Mas tem medo de se machucar. LEIAM!
1. Descobrindo

Mesmo depois da guerra e do beijo tão esperado de Ron e Hermione, o menino-legume continuava a ficar naquela de amigos, no que ele tava pensando em me agarrar na Camara Secreta e depois dizer que foi um erro? UM ERRO?

Mas mesmo assim, todos perguntavam como foi o beijo entra nós (n/a me baseei numa entrevista que vi do Rupert falando sobre o beijo, e como ele descreveu mt bem os detalhes)

Mesmo assim eu concordei que foi um erro, mesmo achando que não foi, entendeu?

Assim, nós não iamos sofrer tanto né? ERRADO, sofremos muito, e sofremos ate hoje.

Nós não queriamos admitir o que sentiamos, queriamos cobrir isso. Voltar a ser amigos, mas a cada dia que vejo Ron fica mais dificil, ver ele passeando pelos corredores de Hogwarts com aquele bando de meninas babando por ele, e eu não ir lá e dizer " ei, ele é meu" isso me doia tanto, mas eu continuava à fingir que nós não tivemos nada, e que aquele beijo foi puro engano.

Engano é o meu de amar Ron Weasley.

Andando pelos corredores até achar a sala de Runas Antigas, me deparei com o Ruivo, quase tive um infarte, pois ele tinha acadado de voltar do quadribol, e estava sem a camisa. Eu sendo monitora, tinha que impedir aquilo, mas Ron estava tão maravilhoso que só fiquei babando por ele na hora, e esqueci ate o meu nome.

-Oi, Mione! - ele deu um leve aceno, do nada ficou corado e apertou o passo.

-Hã, oooooi - Merlim, PARE JÁ DE SER LINDO!

Visão de Ron

Mione ainda me mata do coração. Cara toda vez que vejo ela me lembor do beijo, o melhor em toda à minha humilde vida de namoradas. Alias ela nem chegou a ser minha namorada.

-Hoje é a noite dos meninos! Vamos falar de quem pegamos esse ano. - Gritou Simas.

-Mas eu não peguei ninguem, estou namorando a Gina à 1 ano - Comentou Harry -

-Nos sabemos, Harry, se acha que não vimos você aos beijos com a Gina, não somos cegos né? - o rosto de Harry corou um pouco, depois ele riu, quem não gostou muito dessa hitória foi Ron.

-não fique com essa cara Ron, você beijou a Hermione. - Simas sentou do lado do Ron e balançou o corpo dele.

-Do que adianta? Nós nem nós falamos direito, eu olho pra ela ,e fico desesperado, vermelho e saiu correndo.

-É esse é um problema, mas Ron estamos aqui, podemos ajudar. - Respondeu Simas, e viu que o rosto de Ron se ilumiou, mas por pouco tempo, por que Harry veio e estragou os sonhos dos dois.

-Mas Simas, lembra que o Ron falou pra Mione que foi um erro o beijo dele? Agora to começando a acreditar que ela tem razão,você é um legume lerdo mesmo.

-Nossa Harry, destruiu os meus sonhos - Comentou um Ron tristonho

-Tá mas, Ron ela beija bem? - A curiosidade de Simas atraiu mais meninos, Neville, Fred e Jorge (n/a aqui Fred não morreu)

-Hmm, que pergunta hein. - Ron tentou se esquivar, mas todos olhavam atentos para ele.

-Vamos logo Ron, fale! - Gritou Neville.

-Tá, hm...bem foi...bom. - Ron ficou da cor de um tomate.

-Só bom? Tipo, os da Lilá são melhores? - Simas estava confuso já.

-Que? Claro que não, os da Hermione são mil vezes melhores, é que foi meio estranho, por que eu conheço ela à muito tempo e- Harry interrompeu Ron

-E ama ela à muito tempo também.

-É isso tambem..oque? Isso não vem ao caso, é que eu, olha, a Mione beija muito bem tá. Eu me lembro muito bem do beijo. - Ron começa a ter lembrabranças do beijo. - Lembro que estavamos bem um do lado do outro, e que nós viramos num impulso, nossas cabeças se encaixaram perfeitamente, e o beijo foi com sincronia, foi incrivel, alem dela ser linda, maravilhosa, deu- - Harry o interrompeu novamente.

-Ok Ron, já entendemos.

-Me pareçe que você gostou desse beijo, e de tudo o que rolou. - Falou Fred

-É deve ter gostado mesmo, pelo geito que ele disse foi demorado - Falou Jorge.

-Ei vocês! - Depois dessa cena, eles ficaram rindo de assuntos atoa, uma hora ou outra Ron tocava no nome de Hermione, não aguentava.

Visão de Hermione

Já estava amanhecendo, fiquei lembrando da cena de ontem, do corpo lindo do Ron, de como eu queria passar a minha mão sobre aquelas costas, nossa, Hermione, o que você tá falando menina?

Me arrumei e sai do meu quarto, de cara encontrei Fred, ele fez uma piadinha que eu não entendi "Sincronia e encaixe perfeitos, esse é o Ron" será que eu estava ficando burra, ou Ron falou de mim, e eu não tô sabendo.

Depois encontrei Harry, ai da porta dos dormitórios dos meninos me saiu Ron, arrumando a gravata, e eu quase morrendo por dentro, mas minha face por fora estava uma maravilha, cara de que não dormiu anoite toda, pois eu não tinha dormido.

-Mione, voce tá legal? - Perguntou Ron, afastado de mim.

-Ah? Ah, sim, estou bem, só com sono. - Sono era pouco, sentia que tinha 2 Titanic's nos meus olhos.

-Hm, olha se você se sentir mal, só me diga tá? - Ai, ele me mata com esse jeito de preocupado.

-Hm, ok, mas não precisa ficar preocupado - olhei pra ele e sorri, ele ficou vermelho

Sai em direção a sala, de DCAT, mas algo estava errado, não estava me sentindo, bem, eu pensei que era sono, mas minha cabeça começou a doer, e eu senti tudo apagar, só lembro de eu cair dura no chão, e o um menino de cabelo ruivo gritando " Hermione". Acordei na ala hospitalar, com Ron do meu lado, foi lindo.

-Você esta bem? - ele levantou da cadeira onde estava, e o rosto dele se encontrou com o meu, ambos ficamos parecendo dois tomates. - Er, eu vou ficar aqui com você, até te levarem pro quarto.

-Não precisa Ron, mesmo, pode ir. - Segurei a mão dele, por um momento pensei que ele iria tirar a mão dele de lá, mas não, ele segurou a minha mão com mais força.

-Vou ficar aqui, mesmo você me pedindo pra ir embora. - Ele deu um sorriso, que, não pude recusar, ele me ajudou muito.

Já estava melhor, mas de vez enquanto fico um pouco tonta. Estava na sala comunal lendo um livro qualquer, quando ouvi passos pessados de alguem. Esse alguem era Ron. Ele me viu na sala, e eu me fiz de que não tinha visto, mas ele se sentou ao meu lado, e não pude ignora-lo.

-Não consegue dormir? - Perguntei, mesmo olhando para o teto.

-Não. Vim pra cá, pensei que estaria aqui, preciso falar com você. - Ai Merlim, Merlim.

-Ah,..o que? - fiz de boba.

-Levante-se - Vai saber né.

-Hm tá, - me levantei, do nada Ron veio em minha direção, me deu um abraço, bem forte. - Nossa, que inesperado isso.

-Deixa eu falar, depois você me diz o que pensa, tudo bem assim?

-Ah...claro.

-Eu...sinto...que vou me ferrar em poções. -Que? que? serio que era isso?

-Aãh..- M sentei de volta, foi um grande desapontamento.

-É que eu não sou bom, sabe. - Ele puxou a cadeira pra perto. Deu pra sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

Visão do Ron.

Que que eu fiz? Como assim poções, que merda de legume você é?

Eu sozinho com a menina que gosto, e vou ficar estudando poções, só eu mesmo.

-O que é isso aqui? - Era um desenho feio. Mas quando ela se virou, deu um sorriso e mexeu nos cabelos, pronto Ron fora do mundo bruxo. piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-...entendeu? - Perguntou ela, mas eu não ouvi nada.

-Hã...claro. - Claro que entendi que ela fica mais bonita a cada dia.

-Tá, tenho que voltar pro dormitório, agora me deu sono. - Quando ela se levantou, ela cambaleou e caiu no meu colo. - Hã desculpa, desculpa, eu ainda to um pouco zonza. desculpa.

-Não precisa se desculpar. - é isso aê.

-Que? Eu cai em você.

-Não importa...eu vou com você ate a porta do dormitório. - Quem sabe ela caiu nos meus lábois né? -qq

Chegamos na sala comunal, me sentei e fiz uma cara de "fica mais um pouco pra ela" ela parou pensou e depois voltou e se sentou um pouco afastado de mim.

-Você tá melhor?

-To sim -ela ficou olhando o fogo - So não é bom eu ficar muito tempo aqui.

-Porque?

-Por que posso cair em voce novamente - Ela começou a olhar para o chão.

-Não teria problema, já disse. Nós já nos beijamos voc- Eu disse isso mesmo? Ela ficou escarlate, começou a tossir.

-Ha... Ron então você lembra daquele dia?

-Claro Hermione! Foi o dia que matamos Voldemort (D:)

-Ah...é claro. Vou dormir, boa noite. - Ela saiu rapido, parecia brava. Sai também. Só depois que cheguei no quarto descobri a idiotice que fiz.

Visão da hermione.

-Gina, foi um insulto! Ele não se lembra do beijo, Gina!

-Calma Mione, o Ron é assim mesmo.

-Ah mas todo legume tem alguma coisa, mas ele...que odio! - Começei a bater o pé.

No dia seguinte, vi Ron lindo e maravilhoso, mas me conti. em todas as aulas ele quis sentar ao meu lado, mas eu não deixei, teve uma hora que sentei ao lado de Draco.

Estava na sala comunal, vi alguem entrando, era Ron. Fingi que não liguei.

-Oi Mione - veio ele, e tocou no meu ombro.

-Oi. - Sai para o outro lado, ele me seguiu.

-Que foi? É por causa do que falei ontem? Olha lembro muito bem do delicioso beijo que tivemos.

-Lembra?- Eu olhei pra ele.

-Lembro, e vou retribuir. - Ele me beijou, mas foi rapido, depois que nos separamos ele me beijou de novo, esse foi mais forte, mais gostoso. Mas eu recueei.

-Olha, vamos parar ok? Isso é só necessidade, você disse que era um erro, então vai continuar sendo.

-Mas...não é só necessidade! Eu me sinto atraido por você. - Nessa hora Harry me apareceu. E me empurrou pro quarto.


	2. Deixa eu te beijar?

Visão de Ron

Maldita hora, ela acha que é só desejo, e se for, vai ser só uma vez, mentira, se for desejo, ou querer ela mais e mais, acho que é isso que ela temia. mas me regeitar assim?

Vi de manhã Mione, pisquei pra ela, mas ela nem se quer olhou pra mim, acho que fui longe de mais.

- O que houve? ela nem olhar pra você olhou. - Perguntou Harry - O que você fez - ao ver minha cara de culpado.

-Hã, digamos que eu de declarei pra ela e ela me regeitou. Não me regeitou, ela pediu um tempo.

-Nossa, você se declarou tipo " Hermione eu te amo" ou foi modo Ron Weasley?

-Modo Weasley, sedução. - eu dei um sorrisinho

-Tomara que ela te perdooe. - e Harry foi embora

A tarde foi assim, as aulas, liçoes trabalhos enormes, e Hermione me ignorando.

A noite encontrei ela novamente na sala comunal, mas sem livros acho que estava me esperando.

-Oi. - Ela disse

-Oi - Me sentei do lado dela, ficamos admirando o fogo da lareira e falando os formatos do fogo, coisa besta.

-Bem, você disse que ia tentar de novo essa noite - Comentou ela, ainda fitando o fogo.

-Sim, disse - eu ja estava de olho nela.

-Hm. - me aproximei, passei a mão sobre a cintura dela, ela não reclamou. Mas continuava fitando o fogo, à puxei para perto de mim, e isso fez com que ela acordasse e olhase para mim.

-Já que você tocou no assunto...- dei meu sorriso malicioso

-Ron, voce não serve pra essas coisas. - É..eu tava vermelho que nem um tomate.

-Ah me desculpe Mione... - Que é que eu to fazendo? pedindo desculpas? - Mas...porque termionou comigo?

-Ahhh, Ron, não sei...acho que somos novos pra esse tipo de coisa. Sabe quero terminar meus estudos, ter uma carreira, ai sim gostaria de pensar em namorar.

-Mas, até lá você não acha que eu estarei... - bem, não sei se aguentarei ficar esperando ela tanto tempo.

-Ron, você decide. Se quiser partir pra outra não precisa se importar comigo. - Ela passou a mão nos olhos. - Eu vou ficar bem. - Não consegui ver mais os olhos dela, ela virou a cara e se levantou.

-Espera...- agarrei a mão parou mas não virou o rosto. - Olha...é que, você sabe como eu sou, eu eu...- Minha voz falhou.

-Você o que? - Ela se virou. Ficamos cara a cara. Olhos fixados. Não consegui dizer mais nada, so foi um gesto. A beijei, senti que lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto e se juntavam no meu rosto. Senti o corpo dela relaxando, a mão dela abraçou a minha. Ela chorou mais. O dedos entrelaçados, se apertando cada vez mais. Soltei uma mão, e agarrei sua cintura, passei a mão em seus cabelos cheirosos, nunca senti assim. Era a melhor sençação do mundo.

Visão de Hermione.

Na manha seguinte, eu acordei bem. Tive um sonho estranho que beijei Ron Weasley e tenho que dizer, foi o melhor beijo que já tive.

Então me troquei, desci pra sala comunal, ainda tendo a sensação de que o meu sonho ocorreu, ai quando vi Ron...as coisa pioraram! Acho que ele tava com a mesma sensação que eu por que ficou vermelho igual a mim. Dei um sorrisinho simpático e sai.

-O que foi isso? Ron você tá vermelho. - Harry começou a me abanar.

-É que...eu tive um sonho, depois eu te conto.- Foram andando. Hoje tinha treino de quadribol, eu levei uns 3 balaços na cabeça, perdi gols, porque ficava vendo o rosto da Hermione nas bolas ai perdia a noção.

-Ron! Atenção! olha vai descansar, depois eu falo com você - Harry gritando e depois me lançou um olhar de "depois conversamos" ai sai, tomei um gole de suco de abobora, e fui andar um pouco... Harry chegou depois de um tempo.

-Cara, o que houve? Você estava tão bem.

-É...isso foi antes de eu beijar a Mione 3 vezes. - Disse tristonho

-É mas isso...oque? 2 vezes? Epa a segunda vez você não me contou, Ron.

-É que a segunda vez foi antes de ontem e depois foi ontem, a segunda vez foi na sala comunal, eu quis falr que lembrava do beijo e acabei beijando-a de novo. E ontem foi a segunda vez, ela começou a chorar enquanto beijava-mos, foi mais impulso dessa vez, não queria beija-lá, não alias queria sim, mas não ontem...

-Nossa, Ron, quem coisa enbaraçosa. - Harry parecia ate meio tonto com o que eu disse.

Versão Da Hermione.

Era uma tarde de pouco sol e um vento fresco! Otimo para fica fora do castelo um pouco. A primavera chega-rá depois de um inverno rigoroso de neve e os casacos grossos de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, as vezes ficava bastante tempo em meu quarto, refletindo o que aconteceu à duas semanas a tras. Depois dos beijos, eu e ele não nós falamos muito, é só oi e tchau, por que ficamos vermelhos demais pra falar mais do que 1 palavra pequena.

-Gina, cade dia fica pior, eu o vejo e me da pânico.

-Isso é amor Mione.

-Amor? Como pode ser amor se eu nem consigo falar com ele? - Perguntei confusa.

-É que Mione, eu era assim com o Harry, lembra? Ficava morrendo por ele, nem consiguia fazer ele me olhar, e ficava morrendo de vergonha. Isso é por que ue gostava dele desde aquela época. Com você é o mesmo.

-Fico besta como você entende de amor

-Mione, você é muito esperta em questão academica, mas amorosa, nem um terço.- Disse Gina, batendo no meu ombro

-Tá me chamando de burra?

-Em questão amorosa sim.

-Gina! - Isso era mais que um insulto à mim.

Tá, ai eu vi novamente o lindo do Ron. Voltava do Quadribol, e aquela penga de meninas atras dele, tinha uma quase se esfregando nele, e ele parecia estar gostando! Que desaforo. Sai brava, passei por pessoas que me deram oi, acho que era o Simas, mas eu estava cega de raiva que nem dei atenção.

Cheguei na sala comunal, peguei uns chocolates trouxas, que minha mãe tinha me mandado, comi um monte, ate que chegou o Weasley...

-O que é isso MIone? - Ele vem e ainda escosta o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Nada da sua conta - Me sentei do outro lado do sofá. E ele sentou na ponta do outro lado.

-O que aconteceu que você ta assim comigo? - Perguntou confuso, como se não soubesse.

Visão de Ron.

-Ah, você e aquele bando de bruxa assanhada andando atras de você e você amando, podia ter um pouco mais de respeito aos amigos.

-Amigos? Amiga não sente esse ciúmes que você tá sentindo.

-Ciúmes? quem tá com ciúmes? - Ela se levandou e começou a andar de lá pra cá.

-Você ué. Para com isso, só sou popular! E outra sou solteiro.- E é verdade.

-Ah é...então lembresse disso antes de ficar me beijando por ai.

-Eu te beijando, sabe acho que aquilo foi mais...um...acontecimento, isso. - Me embolei.

-Ah então quando eu beijei o Krum, foi um aocntecimento? Não foi por que ele gostava de mim? - Pra que ela tem que mencionar esse bulgaro nojento.

-Ah então você beijou ele? Bom saber, assim posso ficar com todas as meninas que me seguem! - Começamos a gritar um com o outro. E ficar mais nervosos.

-Nem pense nisso Ronald, nem pense! - Ela veio em minha direção e apontou o dedo na minha cara, estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

-Eu pesno e faço! - Nessa hora, uma das meninas que gostavam de mim, passou, era a Lilá, eu agarrei ela e a beijei. Hermione ficou perplexa, dura não se mexia, mas uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto branco.

-Ron...Ron...RON...! Não acredito! SEU SUJO, SEU IDIOTA! FAZ UM FAVOR PRA MIM? ME ESQUECE FINGE QUE NÃO ESTOU NA MESMA CASA QUE VOCÊ, FINGE QUE NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA SEUS LABIOS TOCARAM OS MEUS. EU ODEIO VOCÊ COM TODAS AS FORÇAS. AS VEZES PENSO EM SER DEATH EATER SÓ PRA TER O PRAZER DE ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SEU INUTIL! - E saiu, correndo.

-Mi...one! - Fiquei um pouco lá em baixo, analisando o que fiz, o ciúmes tomou conta de mim. O QUE EU FIZ? Enquanto isso Lilá me olhava como se fosse o faraó.

-Sai, Lilá.! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! - Sai correndo pelas escadas ate chegar no dormitorio das meninas. Era noite, Gina estava com Harry, e Luna comendo seus pudins, só estava ela sozinha.

-Hermione, me escuta- Encostei na porta. - Não vou sair daqui ate você me ouvir!

-Então vai ficar ai ate amanhã, seu canalha!.

-Por que eu sou canalha? Por beijar uma menina? Eu não namoro você. - A porta se abriu, e ela me puxou pra dentro.

-Então pare de vir atras de mim, ok?- Ela começou a se afastar, e eu a me aproximar.

-Mione, vamos para com isso! - No "isso" eu a agarrei. Prensei ela na parede, com o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o perfume dela, me drogando com seu cheiro.

-Para! - Ela me empurrou. - Viu é disso que estou falando.

-Do que? De eu ter vontade de ter abraçar? Isso é normal. - Ele voltou a me prensar isso sim.

-Seu legume me solta!

-Legume tem gosto bom, aposto que você quer provar. - Eu fiquei bem perto dela, sempre quis fazer isso, mas faltava coragem.

-Que? Você tá zuando comigo né? Não quero nada de você.

-Mione, fica quieta e deixa eu te beijar. - Toquei os labios dela, ela tentou resitir no começo, demos um beijo. Nos separamos, ficamos nos fitando...depois ela me beijou, no começo foi um beijo normal, mesmo com ela prensada na parede. Mas ai eu me empolguei, apertei ela mais na parede, a respiração ofegante, os beijos ficavam mais quentes, os corpos mais colados, não tinha mais controle sobre minha mão, ela passeava no corpo de Mione, em todo corpo. As dela estavam nas minhas costas, sentia a unha dela fincando na minha pele, era um dor boa. Desci ate o pescoço, onde beijei onde pude. Hermione me empurrou.

Visão da Hermione.

Empurrei Ron, mas logo voltei aos seus braços, suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo, bagunçando-os, ele cambaleou e caiu no sofá comigo em cima. Entrelaçamos os corpos. Ron tem o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo. O beijo dele era de matar.

Ron arrancou minha camisa, e me virou, assim ele ficou em cima de mim, ele beijou minha barriga, e prendeu meu braços. Depois voltou a me beijar.


	3. Não entendo

Senti a melhor coisa do mundo, Ron com seus braços fortes e sua boca me beijando. Para mim, meu mundo estava completo! Mas eu tinha que para-lo, se ele viesse no outro dia com a histórinha de que "foi um erro arrancar sua camisa e te seduzir, não vamos mais nos falar." Eu ia morrer de desgosto, é melhor não me enganar novamente em questão de Ron.

-Para...paraa... Ron - Empurrei ele. -Para agora!

-Porque? - Ele continuava a beijar meu pescoço - Tava -um beijo- tão - mais um beijo- bom-mais um beijo- não é? - ele me beijou na boca.

-É...mas amanhã você me esquece. Como sempre. - Levantei e abri a porta, Ron veio caminhando em direção a porta, mas na hora que ia sair, Gina estava caminho do quarto. Puxei Ron pela camisa, e falei pra ele ficar de baixo da cama, ate eu enrolar a Gina pra ele sair.

-O-Oi Gina! - Estava descabelada, com a camisa mal abotoada, corada, e com o batom manchado.

-Hermione, oque...não creio! - Ela colocou a mão na boca.

-Não crê o que? - Tava nervosa. E ia cada vez pais pra perto da cama, onde Ron estava.

-MIone...Ron pode sair.-Como ela sabia? Merlim, to perdida!

-Que Ron? Eu aposto que ele deve estar no quarto dele ou SE AGARRANDO COM A LILÁ. - Deu bastente enfase nisso.

-Que? Olha menina, eu tava te agarrando-ouvi ele resmungar, e chutei o canto da cama. - Ai.

-Mione, já disse, em questão de amor, você não me engana. Sei que ele tá aqui.

-Gina...por Merlim, não conte isso pra ninguem! Ron sai dai. - Dei a mão pra ele, quando ele saiu, fez questão de passar uma mão pela minha cintura e me dar um beijinho na buchecha. Mas eu o afastei, antes que ele quisesse mais.

-Que lindo! Você estão namorando.

-Não. - Dissemos em unissono.!

-Como não? - Gina estava confusa. Eu estava vermelha, e Ron nem olhava pra nós.

-Gina, olha hoje foi...algo ocasionado...por hormonios! - Foi o melhor que pensei.

-Isso! Hormonios, boa Mione. - Ele repetiu.

-Hormonios? Há, vou deixar vocês e seus "hormonios" sozinhos. Olhem lá, hem.

Quando Gina saiu me sentei. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, pra arrumar. Ron sentou do outro lado da cama. Ron, o que foi isso, homem?

-Desculpa. - Foi a primeira palavra que ele disse, Acho que Ron é bipolar. Primeiro me agarra, e fica meio pervertido, agora vem com essa historinha de desculpa?

-Ron...deixa isso pra lá. Ok? Decidimos ser só amigos, lembra? - Cheguei perto dele com cautela, e passei a mão em seu lindo cabelo ruivo.

-É que, Mione...acho que não consigo. - OMG, memata Ron.

-Ron, sim consegue, é so...me esquecer um pouco, e...andar mais com a Li-que odeio do que vou falar.- Li, Lilá.

-Mione, não é assim. Eu não gosto da Lilá como gosto de você. - Ah como eu sempre quis ouvir isso.

-Ron, amanhã, você vai dizer que gosta dela e não de mim, e vai me ignorar, eu sei...- falei tristonha, do nada Ron se levantou em umpulo.

-Você não sabe! Vou provar a você que, sim eu AMO VOCÊ. E de agora em diante vou viver grudado em você, ate que você assuma que também gosta de mim. - Depois disso, ele me puxou pela gravata, ficamos de cara a cara.

-Ah é? Então boa sorte. - Continuamos assim, Ron, me deu um outro beijo (dos tantos que ele já tinha me dado) E saiu pela porta. Só ouvi uma batida muito alta do quarto dos meninos. Acho que ele não gostou muito da nossa conversa.

No outro dia de manhã, estava me escondendo geral, Harry passou por mim umas 3 vezes, e eu disse que na hora que Ron estivesse com ele, me avisasse.

Juro que tentei ao maximo me esconder, mas não durou pra sempre.

Estava andando de boa até a biblioteca, tinha que pegar uns livros a mais pra estudar. E quando entro me deparo com Ron Weasley, em uma das mesas. Me infiltro entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, e fico espiando ate ver quando ele vai embora. Bem...ficou tarde e nada do Ron sair dali, então tive que sair de fininho. Não deu certo.

-Hermione, estou te vendo, querida. - Querida? Ah deve estar brincando.

-Que bom, sinal de que você não é cego, Ronald. - Fiz uma careta, e me aprontei pra ir embora.

-Pra que a pressa, eu te acompanho. - Ele pegou minha mão, mas eu a retirei rapidamente. Não podia dar ao luxo de dar alguma liberdade a ele.

Visão de Ron

Eu disse que ia persegui-lá. E assim vai ser, ela vai entender, que o que eu quero é mais do que só beijos quentes, e sim ela como minha namorada.

Mesmo andando quase juntos(ela estava do lado esquerdo, e eu do direito, lados opostos) ela não se importou com isso, mas não disse uma palavra no caminho todo. A escola estava quieta, parecia que os alunos foram dormir só por nossa causa.

-Hermione, vem pra cá! Porque está tão longe? - tentei chegar mais perto, mas ela saiu rapidamente.

-Ronald, por Merlim, continue onde está. - Ronald? parece que ela não quer mesmo minha companhia.

-Ok. já que voce não me quer por perto, estou saindo. - começei a andar, ficava com os ouvidos aguçados, caso ela quisesse que eu ficasse, mas não disse nada até...

-Ronald.- não parei da andar.

-RONALD! - continuei andando.

-Ron Weasley! Me escute.

-O que é? - Parei tentando fazer uma cara de zangado.

-Er...se quiser...assim...sabe..

-Hermione, seja mais clara, sei que você não é uma menina de rodeios.

-Sabe...se quiser, assim, só se quiser, pode ficar...- ela ficou da cor de um tomate.

-Peça. Que eu fico. - Heheh, eu sou foda. - Peça assim: Ron, por favor fique aqui comigo, eu te amo. - imitei lindamente a voz dela.

-Ah, Ron, não vou dizer isso, nem morta, se não quer ficar não fique. - E simplismente saiu andando rapido.

-Mione! espere, não foi isso, foi uma brincadeira Miooooooooooooooone! - correndo e gritando eu fui a atras dela, quando passei ela, notei um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

-HÁ, eu vi isso! - Apontando pra ela loucamente.

-Viu o que Ronald? Acho que esta ficando cego novamente. - Ela se virou, e queria ir embora, mas eu me apressei e peguei seu braço.

-Ah, Mione, pra que a pressa, já te perguntei isso.

-Porque eu não quero ficar na mesma presença que você Ronald. Sabe, é um ERRO estamos juntos, e andando por Hogwarts assim. Com lincença. - Se livrou de um Ronald totalmente pasmo e saiu. É eue estava pasmo. Ela continuava bolada com aquilo, porque mulher sempre fica chateada com algo que aconteceu a muito tempo atras?

Fui andando sozinho, ate chegar na sala comunal e passar para o quarto dos meninos. Fiz questão de acordar Harry, que estava no 4 sono já.

-Harry...-olhava pro lado, por que Simas sempre se mexia. - Harry...Harry Voldemort voltou!

-Que? Quem? Não, Horcrux!

-Calma, ninguem voltou, só eu de eu fora da Mione. - Me sentei tristonho na cama.

-Você me acodou só pra isso? - Harry estava bocejando - Me conte isso amanha - Ele ia voltar a dormir.

-Harry, nem pense, vai ouvir agora. Harry, eu não entendo, por que as mulheres tem que ficar com algo que aocnteceu a 1672 anos atras, e ficar remoendo aquilo?

-Ron, olha...algumas meninas são incompreendives, e Mione é assim.

-Quem disse que é ela?

-Ron, tá na sua cara. - Harry fez uma careta, do nada Simas e Dino se juntaram a conversa.

-Ron, mas o que foi que EXTAMENTE você fez hoje? - Perguntou Dino, cheio de 2 intenções.

-Nada. Eu só vim com ela da biblioteca. - Dino não estava convencido.

-Eu to falando sério - dei um sorriso torto, ah eu imaginei eu e Mione, como bons monitores, se pegando no meio do corredores escuros de Hogwarts.

-Olha, a Hermione é muito bonita, nunca reparei antes, porque namorei a Gina..

-Hey...pare por ai, Gina é minha namorada. - Harry era meio que possessivo em questão da Gina.

-Ei, calma Harry, falei no passado, "era" já a Hermione nunca foi nada alem de maiga, só o Ron teve o prazer de beija-lá. - Dino me deu palmadinhas nas costas.

-Dino, vai plantar aboboras. Mione não é pro seu bico.

-Como vocês estao atacados. Vou dormir, viu. - Dino rapidamente voltou pra cama, eu continuei a ficar com uma cara bem amarrada no decorrer da conversa. Era com HARRY que queria falar, não com a Grifinória inteira.

-Vou me deitar, já que com o Harry é impossivel conversar em paz.

Versão da Hermione.

-Gina! Socorro. - Vim correndo, ate entrar no dormitório fiquei mantendo a parencia, tentando não ficar mais vermelha do que estava, e tentar parar de lembrar daquele ruivo. quando entrei no dormitório, Gina estava no banho, então eu fiquei ali, e acabei pensando muito no ruivo, minha cara deve ter ficado da cor do sol.

-Oi Mione. - Respondeu Gina, secando os cabelos ruivos, que me lembravam os de Ron...

-Gina, não aguento mais. Ron está me perturbando.

-Perturbando? Mioneee, se estivesse perturbando e você não estivesse feliz com isso, já teria ido reclamar.

-Mas...Gina..tá eu gostei, mas é que não posso mostrar que gosto. Se eu gosto de me entrego ele me esquece - me intristeci

-Mione, ele gosta de você.


	4. Doi

-Gina, é claro que não - Tá que Ron me falou que ia me perseguir, mas isso não quer dizer que ele só quer provar novamente o que teve numa guerra.

-Mione, conheço meu irmão. Ele é louco por você à séculos. - Gina, não me dê esperaça, se ficar com esperança, vou me iludir. Mas amei ouvir você falar disso.

-Ginaaaaaa aaaah, não diga isso, você me deixa com vergonha.

-Ah Mione, eu...estou dizendo só a verdade! E você sabe, se não soubesse não ia tá ai toda confusa..

-Mas...

-Mione, vocês se beijaram, não? Então.

-Mas, ele disse que foi um ERRO, o que acha que eu pensei? - começei a ficar desesperada, queria mudar de assunto.

-Olha, eu já disse...ele gosta realmente de você, só você dizer isso pra ele. - Gina se virou, e foi se deitar, eu continuei quieta nos meus pensamentos. - Boa noite, Mione.

-Hã... boa noite, Gina.

Fui me deitar também, mesmo com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Acabei sonhando com Ron, mas bem...foi mais um pesadelo!

Ele veio falar comigo, que queria me encontrar, eu não sei por que fiquei toda feliz. Eu fui ao encontro dele, mas havia mais uma pessoa no local: Lilá Brown.

Ele não queria namorar comigo, queria me humilhar na frente dela. Ele começou a beija-lá, ferozmente, e lágrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto, do nada, minha barriga começou a sangrar, e eu fiquei cambaleando, estampando o sangue da barriga, como fiz quando ele estrunchou. Foi horrivel, ele e Lilá ficaram dando risadas alegres e beijos enquanto eu chorava e morria. Acho que esse era meu interior. Acordei, suando, a cabeça rodando...ainda era noite. Eu estava mal mesmo, começei ver tudo turvo, levei uma mão à cabeça.

-Urgh, preciso ir à McGonagall... - tentei levantar, acabei caindo no chão. Me levantei, e cambaleando fui a té a porta. Abri. Sai em direção aos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, até a sala da McGonagall, mas não consegui completar meu caminho, desmaiei no meio de um corredor, só um um vulto de uma cabeleira ruiva.

Acordei no Hospital, a luz do sol bateu forte nos meus olhos, tive que esperar um pouco para que me acortumasse com a claridade.

-Acordou? - Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi. Mas não consegui responder, porque Ron era o autor da pergunta. Eu só fiz um aceno com a cabeça, mas sem olhar para ele. - Mione, você me deu um baita susto. - eu so olhava para ele, e ele sempre fazia uma pausa para me ver. - Te encontrar desmaiada no meio do corredor, acho que revivi meu 2° ano.

-Ah?...mas, o que você estava fazendo lá? - Finalmente perguntei.

-Bem, eu não estava muito bem, digamos que comi muito no jantar - eu revirei os olhos - bem, ai você já sabe... te encontrei.

-Ah...obrigado, Ron. - ele abriu um sorriso lindo. E eu corei.

-Ainda bem que parou de me chamar de Ronald. - eu sorri. E tentei me levantar, mas foi uma bobeira total. Porque eu cai e foi em cima do Ron.

-Ah ah ah, me desculpe, eu eu não consigo ficar em pé ainda. - estava corada demais

-Sem problemas. - ele gostou, porque estava com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. - Mas Mione, o que te fez ficar assim?

Lembrei do sonho, não podia falar que sonhei com o Ron e como foi horrivel.

-Ah, eu acho que estou estressada, só isso.

-Então desestresse, pelo amor de Merlim, não quero ver você caida, e parecendo morta de tão gelada. Vou sair, vou deixar você descansar, mais tarde venho te ver.

Quando Ron saiu da enfermaria, lágrimas começaram a cair no meu rosto, não sei porque, mas estava totalmente vulneravel, triste e machucada. Tudo o que aconteceu na guerra veio a tona, e o beijo, e depois do beijo, e ele me dizendo para sermos só amigos, aquilo me doe demais, não dava para aguentar, por mais que eu ignorasse Ronald Weasley, eu o amava muito, mais do que tudo, e ele não ter noção disso, doia, doia e doia. Acabei adormecendo nesses pensamentos, e o que eu faria com Ron...

Visão do Ron

Estava voltando para a Ala Hospitalar, não conseguia ficar longe da Hermione por muito tempo, isso era verdade, sentia que ela precisava de mim, e eu precisava muito mais dela. O ar estava frio, sem vida, a escola deserta, e só algumas velas davam um ar de ambiente melancolico, e eu ainda combinava. Cheguei na ala hospitalar, e Hermione estava dormindo, e tinha lagrimas em seus olhos, isso me deixou mal, senti que ela estava chorando por algo que eu fiz no passado, e eu se bem o que é, e me arrependo muito. Mas Hermione não abre seu coração para mim, eu mudei e quero que ela saiba disso, mas desse modo como está, não vamos a lugar algum, e isso eu não queor que aconteça, pois eu AMO esta menina. Sentei na beira da cama de Hermione, peguei a mão dela, e sem querer, começei a falar.

-Mione, sinto muito te fazer sofrer, essa nunca foi minha intenção, se você soubesse o quanto me doe ficar longe de você, mesmo brigando, podeia chegar perto de você, sentir seu hálito gostoso, e depois ver você sorrir quando me perdoa, eu prefiro assim, prefiro como amigos, do que você me ignorar dessa forma, Mione sem você nada faz sentido, eu me arrependo tanto mais tanto o que fiz, mas você sabe o amigo-legume que tem, então me perdoa, melhore e me de o sorriso que me fez eu me apaixonar perdidamente por você, só melhore, só volte a ser algo que eu podia ter perto, só quero ter minha amada ao meu lado, mesmo como amiga... - depois notei que fala com o nada, mas continuei ali com Hermione, para o que der, adormeci lá, mas as vezes, sentia a mão dela apertar a minha, como aconteceu quando fui envenenado no 6 ano.

O sol brilhava de manhã, mas o frio ainda continuava, mas eu nem ligava, Mione me esquentava, ela era incrivel.

-Ron? Ouvi uma voz feminina chamar, levantei a cabeça todo feliz, pensando que era Mione, mas não, era a Lilá.

-Lilá? O que tá fazendo aqui? - Me levantei, mas não larguei a mão de mione

-Eu? Eu vim ver o meu namo- eu vim ver a Granger.

-A Granger? hm, sei... Olha ela está bem, pode ir. - me virei para Mione e ela estava acordada dessa vez. - AH Mione, a Lilá está aqui... - engoli seco.

-Ah tá, pode ir Ron, sei que passou a noite inteira aqui. - Eu corei, sera que ela escutou tudo o que eu disse?

Bem, esse capitulo foi pequeno, comparado ao outros, mas ele ficou empacado um bom tempo, estava sem inspiração e ainda estou. Mas prometo que em breve, sério, eu postarei um maior, e um aviso, essa fic já esta no fim, mas já estou preparando uma outra, mas não é Romione, calma, tbm não pe Dramione, é Rose e Scorpius, então aproveitem.

Love Érika xx


	5. Atingi Ron em cheio

Fiquei nervoso a tarde toda, imaginando o que Mione iria falar se tivesse ouvido o que eu fale para ela! E como eu ia me virar depois, teira que beija-lá? sera que é isso que ela quer? Não sei... Sera que abraça-lá? não, isso parece que nem gosto dela. Sair correndo é uma boa opção. Andava de lá pra cá, esperando Lilá sair, para voltar a falar com Mione, mas isso nem foi preciso, Lilá trazia Mione apoiada em seu ombro.

-Bem eu disse o que tinha que dizer, vou deixa-la com você Ron... - Lilá largou Mione em cima de mim, e saiu.

-Ela não parece de bom humor, né?- Arrisquei a perguntar.

-E ela não está mesmo. - Mione sempre rigida e certeira, aaah cada dia eu me apaixono mais.

-É? ela está? - Perguntei com um receio na voz. E percebi, que Hermione não estava assim muito feliz.

-Ahm, Ron... eu vou dormir, eu estou cansada demais para discutir o que a Lilá me disse, mas amanhã, pode ter certeza que eu irei te contar. - E saiu, furiosa, não sie porque, mas parece que não foi uma conversa amigável.

Já falei que os corredores de Hogwarts a noite são assustadores? bem, são. Imagine eu andando sozinho lá, alias eu não andei eu corri literalmente!

Chegando no quarto, eu abri a porta e fechei-a bem devagar para não acordar os meninos... Harry fez um "hã hummm três e meia" e eu não entendi, deve ser coisa de trouxas. Me deitei, com Hermione não notei o quanto cansado estava, mas adormeci rapidamente, e ainda sonhei com Hermione... mas eu não vou falar o que foi (cora)

POV Hermione

É muita audácia daquela fedelha vir falar do Ron como se fosse algo dela ainda! Ah, se ela tivesse ouvido o que ele me disse ontem. Tenho que falar com ele, agora que estou melhor, tenho que avisa-lo.

Sai do quarto ainda arrumando a camisa, e me deparei com Ron, bem na hora!

-Ronald! - gritei..

-Sim? Uh, Mione!

-Nem vem com Mione, seu galinha, descarrado! - Ela jogou uns livros em mim..

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz - ela jogou outro livro que atingiu uma parte do meu lábio. - Ai!

-Ah.. agora você vem com essa né? Lilá me contou, em ela me contou t-u-d-o o que você fez com ela quando namoravam, como pode? - Taquei uns papeis no chão de raiva. -E oq ue foi que eu fiz, posso saber? - Gritei com ela, e ela parou de falar, porque todos nos olhavam.

-Vem, vamos conversar em um lugar PARTICULAR! - No particular gritei com todos.

-Certo, agora eu posso falar. - Respirei fundo, e tirei uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava grudada no rosto. - Ela me mencionou, que você, quando namoravam, queria fazer certas coisas com ela, e ela não deu liberdade... - e respeirei mais fundo ainda - e que queria - cheguei perto dele - fazer o mesmo comigo, mas é claro, só por brincadeira.

-Que? Que absurdo! - Sei... - Olha, você via, era Lilá que me agarrava, eu nunca fiz nada disso com ela, nunca nem tentei... Olha que ela já quis, mas eu não.

-Quer que eu acredite nisso? - Sinico!

-Claro que quero, é a verdade. Nunca toquei na Lilá, quer dizer, não nesse sentido. - Ele revirou os olhos... - Agora nem tudo ai é mentira.

-Nem tudo? - Fiquei confusa que até esqueci de esboçar raiva, isso sempre aconteçe.

-É... - Ih lá vem o Ron Tarado de novo. Ele veio chegando perto, e ele mordeu o lábio de baixo, onde eu joguei o livro. - Sabe isso está doendo. - Ele chegou bem perto, para que eu pudesse ver sabe...

-É?.. - Falei com muita dificuldade. Ron me causava tremedeira. Eu sem bem porque, porque quando ele me beija eu me entrego, e isso não é bom nesse momento.

-Você está tremendo, acho que sie como curar - A boca dele encostou no meu queixo, e foi subindo, mas eu fiquei tonta e desabei no sofá, e essa técnica, fez com que ele não pudesse chegar aos meus lábios, que sorte.

-Ei, você está bem? - Ele perguntou

-Estou, e viu, eu não estava tremendo por você, e sim, por causa da doença.. Eu ainda não estou completamente bem, acho que vou na enfermaria. - Ia saindo, pensando, pronto me livrei! Que nada, Ron me puxou de volta, e a tremedeira voltou.

-Sabe Lilá beija bem. - Porque que ele tem que mencionar ela? e ainda perto de mim?

-Então vai beijar ela - eu empurrei ele, com força e raiva.

-Você está com ciúmes ! - E caiu na risada.

-Não estou não. É que eu... eu... - olhei para os lados procurando ajuda, mas não encontrei

Eu só me virei de costas para o Ron, para evitar constrangimento. Mas ele me puxou pelo ombro, ai eu não pude escapar. Ron encostou o seu lábio cortado no meu, no começo, foi um beijo bem calmo, e eu não ligava de ficar assim, era mais fácil,de me livrar depois. Mas para Ron, não estava bom. Ele queria que eu cedesse passagem, por um tempo eu recusei, e eu percebi que seu lábio estava doendo. Ai ele se soltou de mim.

-O que há com você? - ele perguntou.

-Er... eu já te disse muitas e muitas vezes. - olhando para o chão, completamente corada.

-Esse negócio de te beijar e depois te esquecer, te disse que isso não vai acontecer!

-Quem garante! - Gritei com ele, e lágrimas ocmeçaram a cair. - Ron, eu me envolvi uma vez, e até hoje não consegui me livrar do passado que é você! e você sabe muito bem disso. - Pus a mão no peito dele. - Doi ainda sabia? - Do peito dele passei para a boca, onde estava o corte, passei a mão no local do corte, e depois acariciei seu rosto bonito... Ron pegou minha mão e disse:

-Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Mas não posso. - E depois dessa frase, Ron me beijou novamente, mas dessa vez, eu não aguentei, cedi passagem, cedi mão, cedi puxou de cabelo, cedi tudo o que ele quisesse, mas ele se conteve até minha cintura, que estava de bom tamanho já.

Eu e ele ficamos lá por um bom tempo, nesse amasso calorosso, até que nos soltamos.

-Ainda doi, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você. - Eu disse, e ele me deu um grande sorriso, que valeu a noite inteira.

Até o proximo capítulo.


End file.
